


Dangerous Attraction

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Cara wasn't sure how exciting her Friday Night would ever be until she was home alone. After that all Hell broke loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first original work in a long time that I am interested in continuing!! I hope you guys enjoy!!

The night I disappeared was a typical night in many respects. I’d just said goodnight to my wonderful girlfriend, gone to take a much needed shower after a long day in the office and was going to read a book until I fell asleep. Usual activities for a young woman in her mid twenties to participate in before bed. 

 

As I stepped out of the shower, something felt...off. I didn’t want to overthink things. My gut is usually right on the money for these situations but I’d been wrong before so I mostly wrote it off as something I ate. That is until I walked into my bedroom and stopped dead. 

 

Sitting on my bed, reading a book absentmindedly (most likely waiting for me), was a young man I’d seen wandering my campus at night. His clothes were dark. He horribly reminded me of JD from the musical Heather’s. He wasn’t a student so no one really got why he was there. But in that moment an icy cold descended into the room and I absolutely understood. 

 

I was suddenly very aware that I was only in a night shirt and towel.

 

“Uhh...can I...help you?” I stood at my doorway, too afraid to walk any further. 

 

“Ah, you’re here. Finally. I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes.” He announced as if he was my friend impatient for us to begin hanging out. 

 

“This is my House. How…? How did you get in?” 

 

His smile is one I’ll never forget. It was malicious and hungry. 

 

“I came in through the bathroom window.” 

 

I reeled in that moment but was physically still motionless. My adrenaline was in overdrive. 

 

“Now be a good girl and take the towel off.” He said it with an airiness that made light of the request but I knew he was serious. I stood unable to do much except shake. 

 

“Didn’t you hear me? I won’t ask again.” He made to come closer to me. That was a switch that turned me from statue to flight. I wasn’t sure I’d ever moved faster in my life. I evaded his grabby hands but unfortunately I wasn’t the picture of stealth. 

 

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the ground. In one fluid motion the towel came off. I was exposed and close to tears but the removal of the towel did do something else. It freed my legs enough for me to kick up. I smacked him right in the nose. He yelped and let me go. I took off into my bedroom. 

 

“YOU BITCH.” I heard through the door but I wasn’t able to process much else. My blood was pumping far too intrusively in my ears. 

The next few moments were a blur of motion. I barricaded myself in the bedroom, breathing audibly. I scrambled for my clothes which I had left abandoned on the floor. He banged on the door and began breaking it down. When it finally broke off its hinges, I was huddled in the corner, fully dressed and quaking. 

 

“Get up.” A rough hand hauled me to my feet. “Turn around.” 

 

My heart thudded in my ears. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think. He pulled my hands behind my back, handcuffing them. He then marched me out my front door.

 

I’d only read about this situation in stories. Never once did I think it would happen to me. I was always really careful. I made sure I walked everywhere with someone, carried pepper spray in my purse, was well-versed in self-defense. But all of that left me in this moment. All I felt was the cold handcuffs that were now around my wrist. 

 

He undid the handcuffs once I was sitting in the car. But to make sure I didn’t escape, he instead tied my hands in front of and above me. Then he went around and got in the driver’s seat.

 

“Alright, now you just sit tight.” A wet cloth covered my nose and mouth. Next thing I knew it was dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara's predicment isn't good at all. Her captor seems to match her every move.

I awoke several hours later in a dark room. My eyes adjusted but I still wasn’t able to see all that well. I could make out a sloppily put-together bed, a shabby bookcase with no books on it and a desk that looked really old. I tried to move but found myself tied to the chair behind me. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice called out in the darkness. The young man appeared in front of me illuminated only by a candle in his face.  A waft of the meal he was bringing into the room was enough to make my stomach lurch. 

 

“Awe, you’re hungry?” I tried my best not to nod and give him the satisfaction but my stomach once again gave me away. “Well too bad. This isn’t for you.” He looked me dead in the eyes as he ate everything on the plate. “I need you to stay skinny as you are.” 

 

He left the scraps behind but not quite within reach. 

 

“What do you want from me?” I asked him in the most intimidating voice I could muster. 

 

“I’ve been watching you, Cara. For a long time.” Was all he said as he left the room. 

 

I couldn’t allow myself to think about what he meant for too long. I had to figure out how to get out of the room. 

The knots were entirely too easy to undo. He set those up but the reasoning escaped me. Most thoughts actually escaped me. I was very much in a hunger haze. But I had to keep thinking. 

 

I went up to the door behind me and turned the knob. It gave way and the door swung open. Again, way too easy. This guy was either bad at planning it out or he was testing me. I didn’t like the implications of either option. I figured it was easier not to be noticed if I stayed low and at the ground. Getting down on all fours, I crawled best I could without making noise.

 

“Hello, Cara.” The voice sent chills up and down my spine but I refused to look up. “You seem a bit confused about how easily you escaped. You are a smart girl so I’ll make things more difficult. I can assure you, you didn’t escape.” 

 

He hauled me up. I winced but kept my eyes trained to the floor so he didn’t see. He tossed me uselessly to the sofa. Straddling me, his eyes had a glint in them I couldn’t stand. His  hands closed around my wrists like handcuffs. I struggled against his hold but his strength overwhelmed me. 

 

“Let me GO.” I stated loudly. I knew screaming wouldn’t make anything better but if I could move just enough to kick him in the groin I could run. He seemed to sense my movements because he closed my legs with his thighs and held them down. I was completely body-locked. 

 

“It’s time for the fun to begin.” He announced. 


End file.
